


Unwanted Advances

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter to the Rescue, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Harry knew that his wife could take care of herself, but he wouldn’t just stand by while some kid tried to grope her. Especially knowing that she would throw her drink in the guy’s face if he annoyed her too much.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Unwanted Advances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Normally Harry avoided Ministry functions like the plague. Even after all this time people still gawked at him or asked for his autograph. Not to mention that there was always at least one article about him having an illicit affair just because he talked to a woman for more than five minutes.

It was beyond aggravating.

Especially since he has been happily married for three years. Which was also the only reason he was at this gala. For once, he was the plus one and he had no problem being arm candy to his successful wife.

Daphne looked absolutely breathtaking in her burgundy gown and her honey-blonde curls artfully twisted into an elaborate up-do. She deserved all the attention she had been receiving. Not only for her stunning look, but also because she was being honoured this night for her new discoveries in Runic magic.

Most of it went above Harry’s head, but he was happy to just support Daphne. Be it with funding her research, rubbing her back when it hurt after pouring over books for hours or attending the gala that would honour her for all the hard work she had done.

From his vantage point at one of the bar tables, he let his eyes sweep through the room. Thankfully, there weren’t as many ‘socialites’ (aka gold diggers and stuck up nouveau rich kids) at this event. Harry spotted Daphne talking to one of her colleagues from Japan.

They seemed to have an amicable conversation until a young man sidled up to them. In the subtle stiffening of Daphne’s shoulders, Harry could tell that she knew the newcomer and didn’t like him. He watched them for a few more minutes as the guy tried getting his hands on her only for her to subtly shift and make it impossible.

Harry knew that his wife could take care of herself, but he wouldn’t just stand by while some kid tried to grope her. Especially knowing that she would throw her drink in the guy’s face if he annoyed her too much. Abandoning his own drink, he crossed the room.

Stretching a tendril of his magic out to let Daphne know that it was him, Harry came up behind her and settled his hand on her hip. She practically melted into his side wrapping her own arm around his waist. “Gentlemen, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I haven’t had the opportunity to dance with my lovely wife this evening. Please, excuse us.”

As Harry led her away onto the dance floor, he sent one last sharp glance to the touchy-feely guy. On the dance floor, they moved with practiced ease into the flow of the music. Daphne had made him practice dancing for hours almost every day for weeks on end so he could dance with her properly. The Yule Ball was history now.

“You hate dancing,” she said as a new piece started. “Not with you,” Harry answered as he pulled her close again after a spin. Daphne smiled at him - her genuine smile which she rarely showed in public. “Thank you for getting me away from that slimeball. I don’t know how much longer I could have gone without hexing him.”

“You’re welcome, love. I’m sure you would have handled it, but there is only so much I can take when someone is trying to feel up my wife - especially in public.” Daphne smirked at him in that salacious, mischievous way of hers and pressed herself up against him on the next set of steps.

“Don’t worry, dear, you are the only one who can feel me up.” Harry blushed slightly and almost tripped at her next words that she breathed next to his ear, “in private or in public.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
